ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2017 - (11/10/2017) The November Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪November 10, 2017 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Ready sword and spell as you prepare to tackle the latest battle content, Dynamis-Divergence, and reforge your relic equipment in the process! In addition, Ambuscade is undergoing the usual monthly changes and there are upward adjustments to several alter egos’ weapon skills. Read on for details. Event-related *'Item level 119 relic equipment may be further reforged.' Progressing in Dynamis-Divergence, battle content to be described below, will enable players to further enhance relic equipment of item level 119. **Conditions for Reforging Relic Equipment ***Reforging equipment to +2 Enter Dynamis-Divergence as a job that can equip the relic equipment you would like to reforge. ***Reforging to +3 Defeat the first boss in Dynamis-Divergence as a job that can equip the relic equipment you would like to reforge. **Items Required for Reforging In addition to items obtainable in currently existing battle content, players will require footshards and void footwear of the appropriate job. ***Footshards Footshards can be purchased in exchange for beastmen’s medals or occasionally obtained directly as spoils in Dynamis-Divergence. ***Void Footwear Void Footwear can be purchased in exchange for kindred’s medals or occasionally obtained directly as spoils in Dynamis-Divergence. * Beastmen’s medals and kindred’s medals may be exchanged with ??? in Ru’Lude Gardens (G-8). *'The third batch of 15th Vana'versary Records of Eminence objectives has been added.' *'The Escutcheon questline has undergone the following adjustments.' **Players will now be able to change the order of selected materials when using the Synthesis Focuser II. Players will be able to switch between “crystal” and “sphere” using this new option. * The default option will be “crystal” once the version update is live. **Players are now able to check synthesis recipes when using the Synthesis Focuser II. *'New designations have been added.' Battle-related *'New battle content known as Dynamis-Divergence has been added.' **Requirements for Participation ***Have defeated one of the following foes in Dynamis-Tavnazia. Diabolos Heart／Diabolos Diamond／Diabolos Spade／Diabolos Club ***Have completed the final chapter of Rhapsodies of Vana’diel ***Be in possession of the Empty Hourglass key item. * Be in a party or alliance of between three and 18 members. * All party members must be in possession of the requisite key item. **Enjoying Dynamis-Divergence 1. Speak with ??? in Ru’Lude Gardens (G-8) after having met the above conditions to hear an explanation on Dynamis-Divergence. 2. Receive an empty hourglass from Aurix in Ru’Lude Gardens (G-8) in exchange for one of the following items. Note that your empty hourglass will not be consumed upon entering Dynamis-Divergence. Lungo-Nango Jadeshell / Montiont Silverpiece / 100 Byne Bill 3. The party leader must examine the enigmatic footprints in Southern San d’Oria (K-10) and elect to enter Dynamis-San d’Oria (D). :::Restrictions on Participation :::Players will not be able to participate in Dynamis-Divergence if any of the following are true. ::::- One or more participants does not possess an empty hourglass. ::::- 50 or more parties are currently participating. ::::- One or more party members is currently awaiting entry with a different party. ::::- One or more party members has participated in Dynamis-Divergence in the last 60 hours (Earth time). ::::- One or more party members is currently located in a Mog House. :::Cancelling Registration :::Registration will be canceled if any of the following are true. ::::- The party leader has canceled registration via the enigmatic footprints. ::::- Three minutes have passes since being notified that Dynamis-Divergence is ready for entry. ::::- One or more party members is currently located in a Mog House. ::::- The party leader leaves the area. ::::*The party leader teleports to another home point in the same area, whether by the black magic spell Warp or other means. ::::* If a non-party member leaves the area, registration will not be cancelled, but the character who left will not be able to enter Dynamis-Divergence. ::::* Adding more party members after registration will not cancel the registration, but the party will only be able to enter if it contains the same number of players at the time of registration or fewer. ::::* A party can enter with fewer than the number of players present at the time of registration, but the number of alter egos that can be called forth will be based on the original number of party members. :::4. The party leader must examine the enigmatic footprints once they have received notification that Dynamis-Divergence is ready. :::5. Vanquish the monsters and bosses within Dynamis-Divergence. :::If there is a player present who has not vanquished the mini-boss or main boss, all players will receive personal rewards when the said mini-boss or boss is vanquished. :::* The time limit is 60 minutes (Earth time). :::* The time limit may be extended if certain conditions are met. :::* Players will be automatically removed once the time limit has expired. :::* Players may also leave at any time by using the black hourglass temporary item. *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes present in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been switched out. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been switched out. **Certain rewards obtainable for meeting total hallmark milestones have been switched out. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been switched out. *'The following alter egos have undergone the following adjustments.' **Maat ***The effects of TP on the following weapon skills are now the same as those for players. Combo / One Inch Punch / Howling Fist / Dragon Kick / Asuran Fists ***The potency of the weapon skill Bear Killer has been increased. **Domina ***The potency of the weapon skill Salvation Scythe has been increased. **Aldo ***The potencies of the following weapon skills have been increased Iniquitous Stab / Shockstorm Edge / Choreographed Carnage / Lock and Load Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'A new synergy recipe has been added.' : *'Additional items may now be stored via the porter moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 Blizzard Brand / Blizzard Brand +1 Resolved Issues *The issue wherein background music would not play on the title screen after logging out under certain conditions. *The issue with Promyvion-Mea wherein monsters would occasionally spawn in areas where players could not reach. Known Issues *Article information for certain monsters appearing in Dynamis-Divergence is incorrect. *Glowing effects occasionally display at certain coordinates in Dynamis-San d’Oria (D).